


Fuck the Eldar

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: -whines- Can has comic shop owner Gabriel fucking Sam after closing time over one of the Warhammer 40k tables? ---- Minific Anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Eldar

Sam’s nails made long gashes in the prickly artificial grass on the gaming table as Gabriel bottomed out with a sharp jab that made Sam dizzy from the sensory overload. The table creaked ominously at every thrust, slamming home so hard Sam felt his spine rattle, and he could have sobbed from how good it felt.

Gabriel’s hands were sweaty on Sam’s hips, and he panted harshly with exertion. It was quick, filthy and just a little bit painful, and if there hadn’t been a very real risk of an audience, Sam would have moaned out his pleasure. As it was, the comic shop had only just closed and occasionally costumers would drop by a little too late, and while there was a door between the shop and gaming room it wasn’t much sound proofing.

Sam’s legs quivered where he was crouching, the table holding most of his weight at the perfect height for Gabriel’s use, but Sam wanted to push back. Especially since it apparently drove Gabriel out of his mind.

"Damn, kiddo," he wheezed. "That’s cheating, fuck."

"Dirty tricks are the best. You taught me that."

"You know it," Gabriel purred and upped the pace. Several figurines rolled to the floor, including the Eldar Gabriel had spent two weeks perfecting with tiny brush strokes and gold flecks. "Fuck, you feel so good, Sam."

Sam had the feeling that phrases that would be better suited for pornos shouldn’t really make him smile like a goof. But all else aside, Gabriel was still fucking Sam desperately, completely ruining the gaming table he’d been so meticulously setting up for days. Sam was really very flattered. And close.

"Gabe," he whined quietly. "Harder, please, so close."

"Since you ask so nicely," Gabriel hissed and put more force into his thrusts. Sam’s vision went white at the edges when Gabriel changed his angle slightly, and rammed into Sam’s prostate. He choked out a sob against his forearm and came in long spurts onto the floor under the table. Gabriel followed soon after, his nails leaving red marks on Sam’s hips as he pulled himself in for a few last shaky thrusts.

"You’re helping me clean up," Gabriel mumbled against Sam’s spine. Sam snickered into the stupid fake grass and decided he was okay with that. In fact, he was okay with all of it.

End.


End file.
